Halloween
by blakeBird
Summary: The Young Justice team decides to go out for Halloween, but none of them knew of the consequences the youngest member of their team would suffer. (No slash, fluff, friendship, whopping load of angst for Robin. My poor child.)


The day had started out harmlessly. It was Halloween, and Batman and Canary agreed to give the team the day off. So Wally, being Wally, convinced (more like pleaded in Artemis' case) them to go trick-or-treating. The only way he managed to do it was because there was some concert going on that Robin said was 'the most asterous performance to ever be performed.' Robin had just really wanted to go. He was only thirteen, after all. After a good half hour of whining, begging, and puppy-dog eyes, the archer caved. But on one condition.

"I'm not dressing up."

"That's fine. You'll just look like the mom of the group."

"Shut it, kid mouth."

"You will, though! What do you think people on the street are going to think? Probably that you're too young to have that many children."

She lunged at him with a well-aimed punch, only to strike the air as Kid Flash sped away.

"It's true, Arty. You may as well stay here if you don't want to be seen as kiddish," the Boy Wonder replied cooly, picking at his cuticles. "You'll have to stay here all alone." He dramatically stretched out the word 'all'. "Plus, you get in free to the concert if you're in a costume."

"Fine! I'm wearing my regular costume, though. Try to convince me otherwise and I swear I'll break your nose."

"Fine with me, babe!"

Wally didn't see the kick to the shins coming as Artemis walked out to change.

Half an hour later, every one but Wally and Robin had assembled in the living area. Artemis had on her usual costume, Superboy wore the same Superman T-shirt and jeans with the addition of a red cape, Kaldur was in his civvies but with his hair dyed a dark brown, and M'gann morphed her clothing and skin into a traditional zombie cheerleader. This was surprising considering she was one of the least experienced at the whole Halloween thing. She didn't tell anyone that she saw the exact costume from a Halloween special of Hello Megan. They had all just gathered together, asking about each other's costumes when the disastrous duo walked in.

The pair were both dressed in their mentors' costumes, Wally as Flash and Robin as Batman. The costumes seemed extraordinarily well made and fit the two perfectly. How much had they paid for those things?

Artemis was the first to speak up. "How long have you nerds been planning this?"

"That is not of your concern," Robin said quickly, waving his hand dismissively.

"Where did you get them?" M'gann asked, moving to examine Kid Flash's suit, not to Wally's disappointment.

"That is also not of your concern."

A slight smile tugged at Robin's lips and his eyes narrowed mischievously behind the lenses of his cowl.

"You know what? I don't care enough to ask," Artemis sighed. "And why do I have to dress up? Boy Of Steel over here didn't."

Superboy turned around, revealing a minuscule red rectangle of fabric.

"I have a cape."

"That's great, Supey. What about you, Kal?" Wally asked, not sure about what the Atlantian's costume was supposed to be.

"I thought the purpose of this activity was to change your appearance," Kaldur stated slowly. He looked thoroughly confused.

"No, um... It'll work, Kal. We'll say you're um... LeBron James! Yeah."

"What about the beard, Rob?"

"We can fix that."

Fifteen minutes and some mediocre makeup skills later, the teens were making their way to the bioship. Kaldur was wearing one of Wally's old basketball jerseys. It was yellow, but had the wrong logo on it. The back of it read 'Wildcats', but it would have to do. The team had collectively decided to take the bioship, as it was the fastest method of transportation.

None of them had any idea of the disaster in store.

-A/N-

This was going to be just a one-shot but I made it into a cliffhanger because I'm evil :D But the second half should be out soon. Collaboration with I'mThatAcroBat.


End file.
